The Story Has Changed
by warrior girl 0810
Summary: The story of Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Dovewing, and Jayfeather has changed into something completely different, Ashfur is still alive and the battle for the clan's survival is fiercer than ever!
1. Info and Intro

Squirrelflight was walking aound the Thunderclan hollow near the lake and gazed across the clearing, busy with working cats getting ready for the first strike of leaf fall. She looked around the camp, in this story, Ashfur wasn't murdered, Ashfur hadn't been killed by Hollyleaf. But something Ashfur had done, was tell the clans about Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather were half clan cats of Thunderclan and Windclan, kits of the Thunderclan medicine cat, Leafpool, and a Windclan warrior, Crowflight. Hollyleaf had disappeared into the tunnels that night in fear of what the other clans might do to her and her littermates for being half Thunderclan and half Windclan, pure mistakes. Or so they had thought, the truth is, they were meant for something much, much greater. It was a prophecy that was bigger than any ever in the history of the clans. And so the story began...

ALLEGIANCES~~~

Thunderclan~~

LEADER- Firestar-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

DEPUTY- Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT- Jayfeather-gray tabby tom

MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE- none yet

WARRIORS- (toms and she-cats wihout kits)

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

apprentice~ Briarpaw

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Ashfur-pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

apprentice~ Blossompaw

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

apprentice~ Bumblepaw

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom

Foxleap-redish tabby tom

Icecloud-white she-cat

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

APPRENTICES- (more than six moons old, training to be warriors)

Briarpaw-dark brown she-cat

Blossompaw-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Bumblepaw-very pale gray tom with black stripes

QUEENS- (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes, mother of Birchfall's kits: Dovekit (gray she-

cat) and Ivykit (white tabby she-cat)

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat, expecting Berrynose's kits

ELDERS- (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Longtail-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat

Purdy-plump tabby former lonner with a gray muzzle

Shadowclan~~

LEADER- Blackstar-large white tom with huge jet black paws

DEPUTY- Russetfur-dark ginger she-cat

MEDICINECAT-Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE- Flametail-ginger tom

WARRIORS- Oakfur-small brown tom

apprentice~ Ferretpaw

Rowanclaw-ginger tom

Smokefoot-black tom

Toadfoot-dark brown tom

Applefur-mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost-black-and-white tom

Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back

apprentice~ Pinepaw

Snowbird-pure-white she-cat

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

apprentice~ Starlingpaw

Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur-dark gray tom

Redwillow-mottled brown-and-ginger tom

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat

APPRENTICES- Ferretpaw-cream-and-gray tom

Pinepaw-black she-cat

Starlingpaw-ginger tom

QUEENS- Kinkfur-tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

ELDERS- Cedarheart-dark gray tom

Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Windclan~~

LEADER- Onestar-brown tabby tom

DEPUTY- Ashfoot-gray she-cat

MEDICINE CAT- Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom

MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE- none yet

WARRIORS- Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom

apprentice~ Whiskerpaw

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaslfur-ginger tom with white paws

Harespring-brown-and-white tom

Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Antpelt-brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot-gray tom with two black paws

Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

apprentice~ Furzepaw

Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes

apprentice~ Boulderpaw

Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail-dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike-tortoisehell she-cat with large white mark on forehead

APPRENTICES- Whiskerpaw-light brown tom

Furzepaw-gray-and-white she-cat

Boulderpaw-large pale gray tom

ELDERS- Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

Tornear-tabby tom

Riverclan~

LEADER- Leopardstar-unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

DEPUTY- Mistyfoot-gray she-cat with blue eyes

MEDICINE CAT- Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE- Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat

WARRIORS- Reedwhisker-black tom

apprentice~ Hollowpaw

Rippletail-dark gray tabby tom

Graymist-pale gray tabby she-cat

apprentice~ Troutpaw

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom

Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat

apprentice~ Mossypaw

Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom

apprentice~ Rushpaw

Mallownose-light brown tabby tom

Robinwing-tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Beetlewhisker-brown-and-white tabby tom

Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat

Grasspelt-light brown tom

APPRENTICES- Hollowpaw-dark brown tabby tom

Troutpaw-pale gray tabby she-cat

Mossypaw-brown-and-white she-cat

Rushpaw-light brown tabby tom

QUEENS- Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

ELDERS- Blackclaw-smoky black tom

Voletooth-small brown tabby tom

Dawnflower-pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom


	2. Chapter 1

Squirrelflight walked around the busy Thunderclan camp in the bright warm sunhigh on the last moon of green leaf. She stopped by the warriors den that was being fixed by Brightheart, Brackenfur, Graystripe, Hazeltail, Blossompaw, and Toadstep. She remembered that Firestar had told her to help and rushed over to Brackenfur's side, "What is there for me to do?" Squirrelflght asked calmly.

Brackenfur turned to her and nodded toward the far east side of the wariors den, "We need to expand that side of the warriors den," he began, "Help Toadstep, Graystripe, and Brightheart over there." he commanded.

Squirrellight nodded solemnly and went to the far east side. She stood beside Graystripe, "Graystripe," she said to get his attention, "Brackenfur told me to help you expand the east side, what should I do?" she asked.

"Help Brightheart gather some moss from the forest, we need some for the new nests inside the den." he ordered and called louder, "Brightheart!" and when Brightheart came racing over, he nodded to Squirrelflight, "Help Squirrelflight gather moss from the forest and bring it here for the new nests."

Right before Squirrelflight and Brightheart left the camp, Brambleclaw climbed the high ledge and stood there. He looked down on the gathering warriors and apprentices and Squirrelflight whispered to Brightheart, "Should we stay and listen to the patrols or just leave because we have already been given a task?"

Brightheart walked toward the high rock and said over her shoulder, "We should hear what Brambleclaw has to say first." she advised. Squirrelflight nodded with a sigh and walked after Brightheasrt toward her old mate perched on the high ledge. Once all of the warriors and apprentices were gathered, Brambleclaw began to speak.

"I must organize the Sun high patrols," he announced, "First we will have Thornclaw leading the first hunting patrol. Bring Briarpaw, Berrynose, Cinderheart, and Icecloud with you, remember to bring back as much fresh kill as you can, we need to stock up for leaf fall." he commanded and when Thornclaw gae a respectful nod, he went on, "Another hunting patrol will be led by Birchfall. Bring Mousewhisker, Bumblepaw, Cloudtail, Dustpelt, and Foxleap with you." he ordered and when Birchfall dipped his head in acknowledgement, Brambleclaw went on, "I want Sorreltail to lead a border patrol along the Shadowclan border and look for any scent beyond the scent lines with Sandstorm, Lionblaze, and Leafpool. That will be all for now." he announced and jumped down from the high ledge onto the ground below. Everyone started to pad away from the ledge, most gathering into patrols and some going back to work on the dens. Squirrelflight saw Brambleclaw pad up to Sorreltail and heard him tell her, "And while you're out, I'd like you to check along the Windclan border as well, just to be sure." he said calmly. Soreltail gave a nod and her patrol left through the thorn tunnel.

Squirelflight and Brightheart left shortly after the patrols out into the woods in search of moss, "Follow me," Brightheart said, "I know where there's a lot of moss nearby." and so Squirrelflight did as she was told. In no time, Squirreflight and Brightheart had collected paw fulls of moss and were carrying it carefully back into the camp. Squirrelflight placed her bunch right outside the warriors den and decided to go hunt. She walked up to Brambleclaw after noticing that the border patrol had already returned and asked, "Can I take some cats out hunting?"

Brambleclaw looked up at her from the vole he had been pawing at, "Of course," he said with none of the affection they used to share. Her heart throbbed but she didn't take any notice of the coldness behind his words, she simply nodded and went to find Lionblaze and Ashfur. She found Lionblaze quickly outside of the apprentices den with Cinderheart and padded over.

"Lionblaze," she began, "would you and Cinderheart like to join me in some hunting?" and Lionblaze looked up, surprise and anger flashed in his eyes for a moment and Squirelflight sensed his muscles tense but he replied, "Sure, Cinderheart?" he asked. Cinderheart let out a light purr and nodded, standing up beside Lionblaze.

"Is anyone else coming?" Cinderhear asked to break the awkward silence.

"Yes," Squirrelflight answered, "I was going to invite Ashfur." she told Cinderheart. Once again, she sensed that Lionblaze had been slightly shocked at what she had said, his musceles tensed and she heard his teeth doing a light grit, his eyes betrayed his hatred for Squirrelflight as well as Ashfur. Squirrelflight looked away from him as not to show her understanding of betrayal, she paded over to Ashfur, "Ashfur," she said calmly, "would you like to come hunting with us?" she asked. Ashfur's eyes became slits, pointed directly to Squirrelflight but he showed no emotion in the words that came next, "Fine."

And so with the hunting patrol made up, Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Ashfur, and Squirrelflight made their way through the thorn tunnel but it wasn't until they had almost reached the Windclan border when they heard the screech. The high-pitched mewling of a kit in agony, that they all stopped where they were and looked around to see 4 vicious badgers lumbering on the rise that led to the Thunderclan camp.


	3. Chapter 2

The noises continued and Lionbaze could just make out the four bulky shapes that were now tail lengths away from the thorn tunnel. Everything in the forest was frozen until Lionblaze started to pelt for the camp, "We have to help!" he yowled behind him, "Three of the patrols still aren't even back!" he howled.

Squirrelflight quickly shook her head to clear it, "Ashfur, come with me so we can get the other patrols. Cinderheart, go with Lionblaze and help defend the camp until we get back." she ordered and before anyone could answer, she raced off into the trees with Ashfur trailing not far behind. Cinderheart dashed off so that she was soon matching Lionblaze's pace.

Lionblaze and Cinderheart reached the camp to see that the badgers had already invaded and more had followed them. The camp was swarming with big and vicious creatures. Lionblaze noticed that the second hunting patrol had returned. Lionblaze saw Bumblepaw being pushed up against the stone wall of the camp by two badgers twice his size. His eyes shone with fear but he swiped furiously at the badgers muzzles. Lionblaze reached him and tackled a huge badger to the ground with his claws digging into its shoulders and he let go just long enough to snarl and see the badger race into the other battles to help his clanmates.

Lionblaze advanced slowly toward the other badger and didn't even raise a paw before that badger joined the other. He went to stand right in front of Bumblepaw and say softly to him, just loud enough to be heard above all of the screeching of battling cats being slashed by vicious badgers, "Bumblepaw," he began, "Go into the forest and find Squirrelflight and Ashfur, they're trying to find both of the hunting patrols, tell them that they only need to find one and help them." But when Bumblepaw didn't so much as make the slightest move, his gaze became serious, "Now! We need ll the paws and claws as we can get! Go!" and Bumblepaw raced swiftly away into the batting cats but weaving carefully between them.

Lionblaze spotted five badgers all facing Mousewhisker, Blossompaw, and Rosepetal while the cats slashed out ferociously and the badgers didn't fall back. Cinderheart was racing toward them and Lionblaze decided to join in the fight. He pelted as fast as he could toward the apprentice and the two young warriors with all of the strength he could manage but was too late. He noticed that one badger had lumbered forward and was already digging its teeth into Blossompaw's neck with such force blood dripped down.


	4. Chapter 3

Lionblaze stared in horror as the huge badger ripped at Blossompaw's throat and created a pool of blood below them in moments. Lionblaze lunged forward, knowing it was too late but not wanting to let the badger cause any more harm to his clan mates. He pounced on top of the badger's massive shoulders and dug his claws in as hard as he could. The badger let go of Blossompaw's neck and let her fall onto the ground, pooling blood at her neck created a scarlet puddle growing bigger by the moment. Lionblaze hauled the badger away and tore at it's neck, determined to make it suffer.

Lionblaze noticed that the badger was motionless in a few minutes and got off, he snarled at the dead badger and kicked it with a paw to be sure. When it didn't move, Lionblaze raced to Blossompaw and saw that her eyes were stretched wide, frozen, glazed over. Her chest didn't heave with breath, her body didn't even quiver, nothing to show the tiniest bit of life beneath her pelt. Lionblaze howled in grief and turned to the other badgers that had been cornering her, he lunged at one, digging his claws into the badger's head and clinging there while he noticed the other patrol being led into the camp by Bumblepaw, Squirrelflight, and Ashfur.

Briarpaw instantly saw her sister's unmoving body and pelted away from the group into the fighting, weaving her way among the battles with pure sadness sparking her eyes. She dropped beside her sister and Lionblaze hopped off of his current enemy, letting race straight out of the camp. She yowled at the sky while Lionblaze padded slowly toward her and guarded her so that she could grieve her lost sister.

Finally, the battling was too much, Lionblaze had to get the apprentice to work. "Briarpaw," he began gently, "You must fight for your clan. Your sister died a noble death, protecting those she cares about. You must honor her memory by doing the same, protecting your clan. Come, fight, avenge your lost sister." he said wisely. When Briarpaw looked up, her eyes were watery but she simply nodded slowly and got to her feet. The sadness in her eyes was slowly replaced by anger.

"I will kill every last one of these badgers before they hurt another one of our clan mates." she hissed ferociously. She lunged into battle and Lionblaze sighed, she would honor her sister and the way she died, she would fight for her clan and those she loved, and never let another one of them be hurt by a single badger. He looked around to see tha most of the badgers were gone, only three remained in camp and the rest of the cats were slowly advancing toward them in a line. He went toward the line and joined them, advancing menacingly toward them and lashing out a paw to emphasize his meaning of not coming back.

Eventually, the badgers were so terrified of the cats advancing on them that they fled back into the forest, taking cover in the trees. The line fell apart and Lionblaze noticed that every single cat bore some scar, whether it be a torn ear, or a dripping wet slash of blood. Out of the cats, he noticed, only three could not move, were on the ground, besides Blossompaw.

'Oh please,' Lionblaze thought, 'Please Starclan don't let anyone else be dead, they don't deserve to join you quite yet, let them live their lives.' And with that, the cats raced toward the ones on the ground. The first howl was heard from Millie, a screech of grief and agony. She was crouching above Blossompaw's motionless body and crying out in grief. Firestar climbed the ledge and raised his voice above those in anguish, "Cats of Thunderclan!" he yowled, "Blossompaw is dead!" he reported, "She died fighting like a true warrior, fighting for the lives of those in her clan. Please tel me, is there any other at that died?"

The next voice Lionblaze heard was belonging to Icecloud, "Foxleap is very hurt but not dead, we need Jayfeather over here, now!" she called seriously. Lionblaze noticed Jayfeather's steady paws moving toward the young warrior and sit beside him.

"Rosepetal is injured!" Toadstep called from the second body, "Not dead but in need of help!" he called out in grief for his sister.

Firestar nodded, "Get Leafpool! She will help!" he ordered.

But the next voice whom spoke belonged to Sorreltail, not Leafpool, "She can't." Sorreltail responded, her voice cracked, choked with tears, "Because Leafpool is dead."


	5. Chapter 4

"NO!" Squirrelflight's voice rang throughout the clearing of frozen cats. She pushed her way through the crowd and stood beside Sorreltail. Her eyes went wide to see the motionless body by her paws. The pelt was a light brown, it was Leafpool. She dropped to her knees, she couldn't bear to stand any longer and threw her head to the sky, let out a howl of excruciating agony and dropped beside her sister, weeping. It went on like this for a while but finally Firestar stepped in.

"Squirrelflight," Firestar began gently, "Leafpool will always be remembered in Thunderclan, alive or dead, and we will always honor that memory, as it shall never die in our hearts. She was my daughter as much as your sister." he reminded, "We will sit a full vigil tonight in honor of her noble death. She died protecting her clan." he finished. Firestar turned back to the crowd, "Lionblaze and Jayfeather, I know that you have disliked Leafpool for what she did to you, how she broke the two codes that the warriors have, for taking a mate, but not only that but a mate from a different clan. But right now, you need to acknowledge that you have always truly loved her. You were just angry. Acting only because of her choice. Honor her memory now, and push forward that you never truly disliked her, that there was always love in your heart for her." he turned specifically to Jayfeather, "Jayfeather," he continued, "Leafpool was not only your true mother, but she was your mentor, you should have the most respect and love for her than all of us."

Jayfeather turned to him, pausing his work on the patient. His eyes shone with sadness and grief, "I did love her, and I always will. No matter how much I tried to deny it, I always loved her. As a mentor, as a mother, and as a medicine cat, I thought she was the bravest cat there was." he admitted.

Firestar nodded, "Thank you Jayfeather," but Jayfeather merly snorted now, the inside look at the cat's mind just vanished, "and Lionblaze?" Firestar turned to Lionblaze.

Lionblaze turned to Firestar, "I loved my mother." he said, but it was clear he was not finished, "But I will still never forgive her for what she did to us, she made the other clans see us as threats, traitors, all because of her mistake." he said, "But I will still always honor her in my heart." he finished.

"Then let the vigils commence for Leafpool and Blossompaw." Firestar concluded.


End file.
